


Want You Here

by Dodo_Birdie



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Homealone, Long-Distance, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2271558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dodo_Birdie/pseuds/Dodo_Birdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the night Dave had been looking forward to for ages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Want You Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quin_Quil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin_Quil/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Making Up For It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267283) by [Quin_Quil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin_Quil/pseuds/Quin_Quil). 



"Hey, man?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Guess what."  
  
"Uh... What?"  
  
"I'm home alone."  
  
Dave held the phone close to his ear in a bit of excitement. Finally. The day had come that his brother stayed at work for the night and it was high-time that he and Jake had both gotten off with each other but this time not over chat messages. This is the night Dave had been looking forward to for ages.  
  
Jake clears his throat, "Now, Strider. How are you sure you're home alone? Also what exactly are you getting at in particular? I'm a tad distracted with this show and I don't need any of your secretive mind games right now, dang flabbit."  
  
Dave rolls his eyes in response to such  a rushed response. "Man, what I'm trying to say is. Well."  
  
Jake lets out a loud side on the other end.  
  
"Well? Spit it out, man! Is there something I forgot about?"  
  
"Isn't it freakin' obvious, English? I've spoken about it before and well, you agreed with me about it. Virtually shook hands on it, so to speak. You and I both need this and even I know it," he twirls a somewhat curled dirty blonde fringe around his index finger as his lips move with every word, dripping with promiscuity.  
  
Sounds of background noise emitted from what seems to be a television show are put to a stop, silence winding between both lines. "Reiterate for me?"  
  
Dave lets out a wistful, dramatic sigh as he searches through the backpack beside him, holding up a cherry-flavored Chapstick.   
  
"What I am trying to say is..." He drawls, opening the cap and gliding the lipbalm across his upper lip and across his lower lip, "Would you like to phone sex with me? I mean, you have my consent but do I have yours?"  
  
Jake squeaks on the other end with embarrassment. "Ohhhhhh! So th-that's what you were insinuating! Gosh, yes I get it now. You have my consent, Mister Strider." Jake chuckles loudly at himself, "Goodness gracious, this is all so new to me! I mean, uh, the phone sex thing! But really, how are we going to do this then? I am right nervous over screwing up and the like."  
  
The blond licks his lips a little, savoring the taste of artificial cherry flavoring. He puts the lipbalm off to the otherside of his bed, laying his back down against soft sheets.  
  
"How about I start? No rush, you know. It's my first time having phone sex and well I can't say I'm not nervous because I kind of am but another side of me, the hormonal side, is kind of on auto-pilot at the momento."  
  
"So... We both go along with each other as we go? Gosh, that sounded confusing but as I've mentioned before I am really nervous though it is something I've looked forward to. Looked forward to hearing that marvelous voice of yours...and... Okay, I'll shush."  
  
Dave raised an eyebrow, muffling an unmanly giggle, "No, no. Go on? I'd love to hear more."  
  
The green-eyed boy clears his throat, "I suppose I might as well then eh? Was that the plan all along? Hehheh! Anywho I...I want to hear that marvelous voice of yours whimpering and quivering my name over and over again. That'd get me off so much right now and... I think I'm getting hot under the collar but I sh-shall continue nonetheless!"  
  
"Hey, Jake. You mind telling me what you'd like to do me when you're here? I am oh-so curious..." he responded in a husky tone, unbuttoning his pants and slowly pulling down his zipper.  
  
"W-well, when I get there the first thing I'd to do is ask you were your room is and once you take me there, I'll lock the door behind me...walk up to you and push you onto your mattress. Heck, I'll be all over you like mad, caressing that beautiful face of yours, connecting our lips together in a frenzy until we're both out of breath only to go back onto that again. C-Christ, I'd like to feel you all over. Want my touches to give you goosebumps, give you such a reaction... I'd like to grind up against you, feel you through those pants of yours. I want to look at those pretty, pretty eyes..."  
  
The shorter of the two palms himself through his boxers, hissing at the feeling of his own warm hand. He thumbs at the tip, feeling a bit of precum staining his undergarments.  
  
"Fuck, I want you right here with me right now. I'd let you rub my dick until I'm all nice and hard for you. I want you to ravish me...feel me all over... I want your dick in me so bad, Jake. So fucking bad..." Dave whimpers loudly. "Nnng... Kiss my chest, kiss me all over, bite me, mark me as yours for all the world to see."  
  
He pulls his cock out from its fabricated confinement, running his hand up and down his length. "I want you to push me over the eeedge... Grind up against me, finger me...scissor me open until I'm all nice and loose. Fuuuuuck...!"  
  
Jake's cock twitches, cum dribbling down his length and onto his abdomen. "Flipping christ, oh god yes. I'd like that very much. I want you here with me right now so I can frick you over and over, I want to feel your warm cavern tightening around me. Fucking shit, D-Dave I want to...I want..." He trails off, pumping his throbbing cock rather roughly, clutching onto his phone, shakily. He lets out a loud moan, biting his lower lip with gusto.  
  
Dave thumbs at his bare tip, rubbing precum around it repeatedly.   
  
He then runs a hand up and down his length, pumping it harder and harder.   
  
A short stream of cum oozing and gliding down over his moving hand. He throws his head back, bucking his hips with every thrust.  
  
"Tell me more! Tell me more, Jake. Make me come!! Ungh... Tell me what you want to do to me. Tell me what you WANT me to do, I'm all yours. G-give me orders...!"  
  
Jake pants heavily whispering his name with every thrust, his voice rises an octave, "Dave. D-Dave, no I cannot do that- m-my only order is that you pleasure yourself with me, no holding back...!"  
  
"I... I want you to fuck me over and over, Jake. I want to lick and suck your cock... Want to deep throat you... taste you when you go over the e-edge..." Dave quickens the pace, moaning louder and louder.  
  
"Jake! Jake, Jake, Jaaaake... I-I'm c-cumming! Ah! C-crap!"  
  
"Oh god... Ohgodohgodohgod." He spurts all over his hand and abdomen with a yell.  
  
Dave rides out his orgasm, milking himself until. He tries controlling his breathing, closing his eyes as they both revel in the after-glow.  
  
"E-Egad... That was... amazing..." Jake slurred on the other end.  
  
"Fucking spectacular, I tell you."  
  
"W-We should do this more often..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my girlfriend. *Blush.* A gift for a gift! (You can tell I suck at smut. Well, I suck at writing in general.) Enjoy!


End file.
